Scottie's Inner Demons
by LanzellxLala
Summary: Scottie has been dealing with some secret inner demons. What she doesn't know is one of her coworkers is also struggling. Who is also struggling? What are they going through? Read to find out x Rated M for future chapter content. MAY CONTAIN SEX SCENE


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I am not a mythbuster I just really want to be one!

**Scottie's Inner Demons**

**Chapter 1: Personal Struggles**

"Why oh why am I so ugly? Why am I so pathetic... I hate myself!" Scottie cried as she slammed her hand onto her desk with anger. "Everyone is so in love with her! Kari this Kari that, why can't I look more like her, why do I have to look like a man! Why did I have to be so bloody masculine!" Scottie buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Suddenly she heard someone coming. She quickly wiped her eyes. Suddenly a knock at her door "come in," she called. It was Kari. "Hey a bunch of us are gonna go grab some drinks. You wanna come?" She asked with a smile "No thanks. I just wanna go home right now" Scottie sullenly replied with a sniff. Kari walked over and wrapped her arms around Scottie, pulling her into a firm but gentle hug, gently rubbing her back as she did so. The two women stood there holding each other for a few minutes before the pulled away. "What was that for?" Scottie asked even though she already knew what Kari's answer would be. "You just looked like you really needed it, and going by how long you held on to me I'm guessing you needed it more than I first thought. Is everything ok?" Kari asked concern evident in her voice and on her face. "Yeah I'm fine. Everything is fine, it's just been a rough week for me that's all" Scottie claimed. "Anything you wanna talk about?" Kari asked taking a step closer to Scottie. "No, it's alright. You go and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine." Scottie lied. Kari did not look convinced. "Hmmm, ok..." She turned to leave but stopped and turned to face Scottie once again. "You'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" Kari asked worry evident in her voice. "Yes of course now go have fun." Scottie confirmed. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kari smiled as she left the room. "Yeah I guess you will." Scottie mumbled to herself as she dropped to her knees behind her desk and crawled into the leg space, clutching her knees to her chest she let go of any emotional strength she had and just cried. She cried so hard her chest hurt, her face was red and her eyes were red and puffy. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She got out from under her desk and walked into the small bathroom she had in her office. She completely removed all of her makeup and washed her face. "At least the makeup helps a little bit." She mumbled before reapplying her makeup. "Ok, time to go home and face an empty house yet again" she sighed as she walked out of the bathroom, gathered her belongings and went home.

As soon as she got home she dumped her things on the chair in her living room and walked to the kitchen to heat up the left over pizza she had from the night before and to make herself a hot chocolate. After that was taken care of she sat down on the couch and took a sip. "Just like Mama used to make" she smiled before flipping on the tv. After a few minutes of channel surfing she decided there was nothing half decent on and settled on reruns of cheers. She quickly finished her dinner and drink and soon fell asleep on the couch.

AN - What do you guys think so far? I rarely do this but this time I have already planned out a story timeline. So I know exactly what I am going to make happen next as opposed to just writing when ideas come to me like I have done with all my other stories. So hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later. I know I have a lot of stories on Hiatus but I promise I'm working on them. Writer's block is a real pain in the ass as I'm sure many of my fellow authors know. I will probably change this stories title later on. Unless you guys think it's ok? Please Review and remember CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY GUYS Thanks x


End file.
